


Beautifully Different

by Little_bit_Nerdy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Idk what to tag this as, i honestly was just trying to give y'all something to read, i'll polish it up later, my other work is on a hiatus, sorry that this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_bit_Nerdy/pseuds/Little_bit_Nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't have a summary yet, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully Different

 Cat was laying on her bed, not really in the mood to go to school.  She begrudgingly crawled out and stumbled into her bathroom. She had showered the night before so she started to straighten and style her waist length deep-navy-blue hair, teasing it and hair-spraying it until she had what her father called "the perfect emo hair", he always mocked her about it, but she liked the way it looked and all teasing was done with love, so whatever. Once her hair was finished Cat was fully awake and headed into her room to get dressed. Walking over to her closet she grabbed her black skinny jeans, batman crop-top, worn out black high-tops, and yellow suspenders. She got dressed and knew that she would get comments on it because of the crop-top, everyone said she shouldn't wear them because of her belly, Cat knew she was really pudgy, but once again she liked it, so it was whatever. Grabbing her neon pink adidas gym bag she headed out. "Bye, Papa." Cat shouted at her father, who was painting in the other room, on her way out the door. "Sup, Winston." Cat said, jogging to catch up to her only friend who was almost at the bus stop. "Morning, Princess." he replied. Cat had know Winston since he moved here almost two years ago, he limped slightly and was fairly quiet, but nether really meant anything, as if need be he could be fairly fast, and quite menacing. They started hanging out simply because no one else wanted to be their friends, but soon found out they had a lot in common and often hung-out and were never to far away from each other. "So, you're looking very monochromatic today." Winston said, eyeing Cat's completely black and yellow outfit. "Whatever, you dork." she laughed, flicking his nose. "Yeah, yeah. So what's your prediction on today Miss.Cleo." Winston joked, it was an ongoing joke they had after Cat had correctly guessed which teachers would be out that day as well as what project they were starting in history. Cat put on her best serious face, and mimed rubbing a crystal ball. "Hmmm, you will encounter people dumber then what you are used to." she said, in an awful fake accent that was vaguely middle-eastern, followed with a sound best described as a witch cackle. "I honestly don't deny it, apparently some foreign exchange students are coming in today, so it's up there." Winston replied, with a slight scowl. "This late in the year it's been like five months, it's almost closer to being over than it is to the beginning of the year." Cat said with a wave if the arms. "The school sucks, we've been over this." Winston said, right as the bus pulled up. Cat dragged him to the very back and pulled him into the seat, as she did every morning. "Have any idea where the new kids are from?" Cat asked. Winston just shrugged, "I think some might be on this bus, and people will be talking to them, so we'll probably figure it out." he said. Cat nodded and pulled out her iPod, offering one ear-bud to Winston which he accepted, as he always did. The bus only picked up five more kids after them, so it was a short ride, yet some people always tried to make it awful. Today's prime example of this was when Alex got on with two new people, presumably foreign exchange students, and was "introducing" them to the teens on the bus. "Last, and very much so least, the freaks." Alex said, waving his hands at the pair of friends. Cat scoffed and rolled her eyes, while Winston let out some sort of laugh/sigh. "Why do you bother at this point. We never do anything about it." Cat said. "Whatever. It's not like I need sass from the fat girl and the cripple." Alex snorted, smacking Winston's head before sitting down with the two other kids. The three teens talked and laughed at obnoxiously loud levels, but Cat and Winston were able to find out that the kids were both from Canada. Which baffled Cat. "We live in Michigan, that's like, a day trip." she mumbled to Winston, who looked upset, more so than usual. Soon after they arrived at school, which is when the pair had to part, as their schedules didn't really line up. Cat begrudgingly shuffled to her locker and slung her bag inside of it, grabbing her lucky pen, and blue binder with clear pockets full of drawings and pictures of her and her father, as well as some of her and Winston. She made her way to science, sliding into her desk in the back right as the announcements started, Cat listened in slightly and caught that there was a pep rally starting next hour. Cat zoned out during class, she never understood it anyway. The only class she liked was English, and that was just because they were going over mythology this year. The bell rung and thankfully she didn't get called on once during class. Cat walked as fast as possible, without getting in trouble of course, so she could meet up with Winston. "Any clue what this one is about?" Winston asked.  "I was going to ask the same thing." Cat said. The pair walked into the gym and sat down near the top. Everyone was talking loudly and trying to guess why they were all there. "You okay?" Cat said, turning to Winston. He flinched and nodded, "Yes, why?" he said. "You... feel on edge. Are you sure your'e fine?" Cat explained. Winston looked around, and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said. Cat nodded, and looked to the center of the gym where the principal stood trying to get everyone to calm down. After about a minute of him shouting the gym was quiet and he started talking about the new foreign exchange students, so logically Cat zoned out. Roughly five minutes later Winston was nudging her and looking at one of the students. "Hey, is it just me, or is he staring at you?" he said, nodding his head to a kid, who was in fact glaring at Cat. She shuddered, "I think so." she whispered back, as a low growl escaped the kids lips. "I thought they wouldn't notice us, we were going to leave this afternoon too." Winston mumbled, getting fidgety and tapping his foot. Cat stared at her friend, "Dude, are you okay? You ...feel off again." she said, leaning away from the very jumpy guy sitting next to her. "Hmm? Oh! Sorry, just trying to figure it out, that's all." Winston said, blushing and smiling awkwardly. Cat gave him a sideways glance before focussing on the pep rally, mostly as a distraction from her spastic friend. "Okaay, you're crazy." she mumbled. "What? No! Just forget what I said, please?" Winston begged. Cat sighed and nodded, "Whatever, it's time to leave anyway." she said, tilting her head to the door. Winston nodded and started to head out with Cat as they were pushed into fourth hour.

 The rest of Cat's day was fairly normal, with the exception of the occasional odd looks from the new students. Before seventh hour Winston walked up to her in the hallway looking frantic. "We need to leave, now." he said, grabbing Cat's wrist. She dug her heels into the ground, "Why, what's happening?" she asked. Winston sighed, "It's hard to explain, just trust me please. We need to leave." he begged, tugging on her arm. "Fine, but if you don't tell me what's going on I will hurt you, and I know you know I will." Cat said, slinging her bag over her arm. "Lets go." Winston said pulling her to the back door and slipping out without being seen. "Where are we going?" Cat said, running to keep up with her friend. "At the moment, your house. But once you pack we'll go somewhere safer." Winston shouted back. "Why?" Cat inquired. "It's hard to explain, please just trust me." Winston begged as the two approached her house. Winston marched into the house and gave a quick nod to Cat's dad before grabbing her wrist and taking her upstairs. "What's going on?" Cat demanded digging her heels into the floor. Winston sighed, "Cat, please trust me, I know you and I know you'll understand better when I show you, and I don't know if I could even explain it to you if I tried." Cat huffed, "Well can you try?" she said. Winston worried his lip between his teeth before carefully reaching up and removing his beanie causing his black locks to fall so a pair small curved horns that poked out on the side of his head were showing.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for how short and rough this is, but I hope you liked it. feedback is appreciated!


End file.
